starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Rumm
|fgcolor= |race=Terran |image= |imgsize= |gender=Male |birth= |death=Late 2491, Tarsonis |faction= Terran Confederacy (?—Late 2491) :Ghost Program (at least since 2481—2491) |job= Lieutenant (at least since 2481—at most until 2491) Major (at least since 2491—Late 2491) :Post Commander of the Ghost Academy (at least since 2481—Late 2491) :Ghost trainer (at least since 2481—Late 2491) }} Rumm was a Confederate officer who served in the Ghost Program. Biography Background Lieutenant Rumm was a Terran Confederacy military officer charged with the task of training ghosts. His methods involved using cybertechnology (contained in a neuro-adjuster) to alter the memories and weaken the psionic abilities of uncooperative ghosts. The ghost would then become loyal to the Terran Confederacy. Training Kerrigan Rumm was given the task of training a young Sarah Kerrigan. Rumm wanted her to use a telepathic assault ability she had displayed once before, but she refused, so Rumm had a kitten injected with a tumor and demanded that Kerrigan destroy the tumor or put the kitten out of its misery. She still refused, even when he pointed his repeating pistol at it. Later that night, he discovered she had telekinetically disabled his weapon. Kerrigan's refusals to obey Lieutenant Rumm led him to try something drastic; he brought her brain-damaged father into an adjoining cell and threatened to inject him with the same tumor-inducing substance that had been inflicted on the kitten. She still refused to cooperate, so he said “so be it” and ordered the injection. Kerrigan warned him she would use her power to kill her father and herself instead of allowing that to happen. Rumm implanted the cybertechnology into Sarah Kerrigan, although he later expressed regret at this action because neural resocialization, the basis of the technology, had not been proven yet. With the implants in place, Kerrigan became a loyal Confederate soldier. Rumm spent a full cycle mentally torturing Kerrigan (according to her recollection of the event). Showdown with the Sons of Korhal Kerrigan was released from her training and eventually was freed by the leader of the Sons of Korhal, Arcturus Mengsk. Mengsk freed her from the cybertechnology, restoring her memories and psychic abilities. Mengsk wanted her to attack the Ghost Academy on the Terran Confederacy homeworld, Tarsonis, a difficult task for such a small terrorist organization as the Sons of Korhal. In addition to the psychological victory this would inflict on the Confederacy, he also wanted her to retrieve a Ghost for reasons he kept to himself. In order to locate this ghost, she needed to get a locator from the Academy's commanding officer ... Major Rumm himself. Kerrigan had been in the academy before. As she infiltrated the structure, she overheard a conversation with some soldiers indicating that xenomorphs were in the facility, being kept secret from most of the people there. She made it to Rumm's quarters, only to find a note saying he was in the training area. Rumm had received a warning from a mole warning him of an attack by a renegade ghost, so he left the note there to lure Kerrigan into an ambush. It worked. Kerrigan detected his thoughts too late and fell into a high-gravity chamber. Her cloaking device exhausted itself, revealing who she was to Major Rumm. However, she did not remain trapped for long. The attack destroyed the installation's power core, deactivating the high gravity chamber. Rumm fled to a lift. Kerrigan escaped, only to run into a ghost loyal to Rumm. Defeating him in hand-to-hand combat, she used his weapon to lock down the lift. Then she approached close enough to use her psionic power on him. Rumm was killed by the very ability he had tried to control and suppress. References *Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. *Neilson, Micky. StarCraft: Uprising. New York and Toronto, Ontario: Pocket Books, 2000. ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook only) Category:Terran characters of Uprising Category:Amazing Stories Terran characters Category:Terran soldiers